Rocky
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Rocky is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island, ''Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI. ''While he does originally speak in the first episode, he reverts to the single word "bulleh" while barfing at the same time in Episode 4, and stayed like that for the rest of the first season. (At the final episode of the season, it turns out that he has an infinite matter generator in his mouth, so he could barf when he wanted to). He talks again in Rescission. Unless upset, he is always seen with a abnormally large permanent smile on his face. He was the team leader for Another Name in episodes Insectophobe's Nightmare and Crybaby!, and a member of each team at some point in the game. One disadvantage of the barf is that most of the time, it ends up on someone's face (Tennis Ball, Spongy, etc.) However, it can prove to be useful as seen in A Leg Up In The Race, as he barfed his way up to the top of the ladder, while in Don't Lose Your Marbles, he barfed up red balls for himself and Tennis Ball, and in Rescission he vomited his way across the gorge. Alternantly, he sometimes tends to mess up challenges, as seen in Barriers and Pitfalls; he broke the lift, and in Bridge Crossing, he broke the first bridge. In the series he shown to like Tennis Ball by calling him "My good ol' friend", and by choosing him as the first person on Another Name. Rocky was eliminated in episode 22 with 319 votes, being only 7 votes ahead of Flower. Rocky joined BFDIA with 1,008 votes, the most out of everyone. BFDI Rocky is a friendly competitor, but is quite annoying with the vomit and all those stuff. He started barfing since episode 4 of BFDI until the last episode of BFDI. He would barf on anything or anyone if he desires to and sometimes it's proven to be useful, especially in The Rescission when his barf made him got immunity. He placed 6th, with 319 votes in elimination. In BFDI(A), Rocky got the most votes to join BFDIA at a total of 1,004 votes. He is placed in Team No-Name and agreed to never switch. In IDFB, Rocky gets his barfing habits back. It is unknown how he got his barf back. In BFB, Rocky is placed into Beep. Rocky barfed on Leafy when Cloudy is trying to bring the basket back to X. II In Inanimate Insanity, Rocky made a cameo during the slingshot challenge and he acts like a obstacle. Fan-fiction Human Names *Ralph Hummel (Opinduver) *Rocky Wise (KittyFan2004) Trivia * Rocky doesn't say anything in BFDIA. * Rocky forgot how to speak in Episode 4 of BFDI. * Rocky temporarily speaks again in Episode 19. * If you don't count Spongy's rejoin, then Rocky is the last male armless contestant to be eliminated in BFDI. ** If you also don't count Flower rejoin, then Rocky is the last contestant to be eliminated in BFDI. * He is the second shortest and smallest contestant out of everyone. * He is the only male team captain in BFDI. ** He is also the only armless team captain in BFDI. Gallery Rocky (OC Pose).png Rocky Pose BFUM.png Rocky Pose BFGC.png Rocky Pose (TBOTM).png Rocky Pose (1).png Rocky (Eliminated).png Rocky (Current).png BBFDI-Rocky.png 40. Rocky.png Rocky-0.png Rocky ML.png Rocky Body.png Rocky with shadow.png Rocky H.png Rocky N.png Rocky Pose.png Rocky icon.png Rocky's Pro Pic.png Rocky Icon.png Rocky Idle.JPG Rocky U.png The rocky.png Rocky!!!!.png Rocky.png Rocky.JPG Rocky.PNG 212px-Rocky Smarty.png ACWAGT Rocky Pose.png 255px-Rocky Idle.png New Rocky Pose.png Battle For Dream Island Rocky.png Rocky's Face.png|Rocky's Face Rocky pose.png Rocky sit.png Rocky_10.png Rocky_6.png Rocky_Eyebrows.png Rocky_2.png Rocky_6 hey.png Rocky_8.png Rocky_9.png Rocky_Walking.png Cute_rock.PNG Rocky2.png Rockys_drool_face2.png Screen_Shot_2015-01-15_at_6.33.46_pm.png Rocky_redone.png Rocky_4.png RockyIcon.png 98. Rocky.png Rocky's Pose (OM).PNG 43. Rocky.png -11- Rocky.png rockys modern life.png My Very Own Rocky pose.png What!.png Otp challenge day 1 holding hands by greatphilip-d96c3hy.png Rocky and Green Rocky Low Five!.png IDFB Rocky.png Rockyyy.png Donut, Fries, David, Dora, Puffball and Rocky.PNG Rocky Flapping Legs GIF.gif Rocky as a Dinosaur.png UFFI Rocky Pose.png My Very Own Rocky pose.png Rockys modern life.png Rocky x Taco.png Rocky does nothing.jpg Rocky BTB.jpg Rocky Barfing on his Cake.jpg Rocky Barf BFB 2.jpg ROCKEY.png Rocky Laser.jpg|Rocky being teleported into the TLC. IsRockyEvil.png Names in other languages ժայռոտ - Armenian 石頭 - Chinese Rockeux - French Stein / Rocky - German ロッキー - Japanese 불안정한 - Korean Rochoso - Portuguese Rocoso - Spanish Đá - Vietnamese Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Males Category:Eliminated Category:Heroes Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Characters Category:Team No-Name Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Rocky Category:Dumb Category:Cute Category:Armless Category:Contestants Category:Barfs Category:Has siblings Category:Team Captain Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Weird Category:Battle for BFDI Category:BEEP Category:IDFB Category:BFB Category:Male Category:OCs Category:Funny Category:Legs